Amor en la oscuridad
by Holitaru
Summary: UA Sakura necesitaba encontrar urgentemente un hombre que se hiciera pasar por su novio para tranquilizar a su abuela. Shaoran necesitaba una mujer que fingiera ser su novia para hacer frente a una oscura trama familiar. El acuerdo estaba claro por ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor en la Oscuridad**

_Capítulo 1_

Se oyó un chirrido de frenos y el tren empezó a disminuir de velocidad. En un vagón casi vacío de segunda clase, Sakura Kinomoto consultó la lista de estaciones que había anotado como una guía antes de salir de Charing Cross. No estaba familiarizada con esta parte de West Kent… cosa bastante lógica, ya que era una zona de millonarios y la frecuentaba muy poco. Sí, la siguiente parada era Dunton Green, donde Eriol la esperaría. Descruzó las largas y esbeltas piernas, se alisó la brillante melena castaña clara, agarró el bolso de plástico blanco y el chal que le había dado su abuela por si hacía frío por la noche y se quedó a la espera, mirando por la ventanilla.

Estamos más bien en el campo – le dijo Eriol cuando la telefoneó esa mañana para invitarla a la fiesta de su madre el sábado por la noche – pero yo te esperaré en Dunton Green. No llegues tarde.

Él colgó bruscamente y Sakura sonrió. En los seis meses que llevaba trabajando como su secretaria, había observado la técnica de Eriol Li con una sucesión de amiguitas. Cuando empezaba a colgarles el teléfono bruscamente significaba que estaba a punto de abandonarlas. Ella no era una de sus amiguitas, aunque después de los extraordinarios sucesos de la noche anterior, podría perdonársele que creyera que era la próxima en la lista.

Eriol y ella habían estado trabajando hasta tarde, con los preparativos del viaje de él a Francia la semana siguiente, y después él la había invitado a cenar en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la oficina. Ella observó que él había bebido demasiado, y cuando entraron al taxi que la llevaría a la estación, se había vuelto muy cariñoso y había tratado de persuadirla de regresar al apartamento de él a "tomar un café". Conociendo a Eriol, ella sabía lo que eso significaba, pero se sorprendió porque él nunca le había hecho proposiciones amorosas. Decidió tomarlo como una broma y le respondió que no aprobaba que una secretaria tuviera una aventura amorosa con su jefe.

¿Aventura amorosa? – musitó él con voz pastosa en el cuello de Sakura, mientras su mano buscaba los botones de su camisa - ¿Quién ha dicho algo acerca de una aventura amorosa? Quiero que nos casemos, Saku querida. Te he deseado desde hace años. Anda, cariñito, lo pasaremos muy bien.

No digas tonterías, Eriol. Has deseado a muchas chicas.

No – insistió él – no, sólo a ti, Saku. Tú eres la única.

Ella logró contenerlo hasta que el taxi llegó a la estación. Las últimas palabras de Eriol a través de la ventanilla abierta fueron:

No lo olvides, corazón. Te lo pediré nuevamente el lunes.

Sakura sonrió al alejarse. Para el lunes por la mañana, Eriol tendría un vago recuerdo de lo sucedido. Quizá incluso pudiera fastidiarlo un poco con eso. Estuvo sonriendo todo el camino a casa, pensando en la cara que pondría Eriol.

Pero cuando llegó a la casita de Watford donde vivía con su abuela, desapareció la diversión de su semblante. Encontró a su abuela en un estado de nervios desastroso. Acababa de oír en el informativo local que una joven que vivía cerca de allí había sido víctima de un feroz ataque, y la policía había advertido que el hombre podía volver a atacar. La abuela temblaba de nervios.

Desde luego, no me iré dejándote aquí sola – dijo con voz trémula – No lo haré ni loca.

Sakura pensó rápidamente y dijo con firmeza:

Pero abuelita querida, debes irte. Y no me dejarás sola. Eriol Li, mi jefe, acaba de pedirme que me case con él. Estoy comprometida, abuela. ¿No es maravilloso? Que Eriol me cuidará cuando tu no estés. Seguro que me llevará a casa de su madre.

Estuvieron charlando mucho después de eso. La abuela estaba sorprendida… "y con razón", pensó Sakura con ironía. Ella nunca había mencionado a Eriol Li, más que algunas veces con respecto a su trabajo, y la anciana no sabía si estar emocionada o preocupada.

Tendré que conocer a tu novio – dijo finalmente, cuando Sakura le llevó un chocolate caliente a la cama – y quedar satisfecha de que puedo confiar en él.

Sakura le prometió que llevaría a Eriol al día siguiente, sábado, y pasó la noche sin dormir, pensando en cómo podría arreglarlo. Estaba decidida a que su abuela no perdiera su viaje. Después de todo, ya tenía más de setenta años y no se sabía cuando podría volver a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque los parientes de Tokio iban a mudarse a una ciudad al norte de Japón.

De algún modo, se prometió Sakura, ella lo arreglaría. Esa mañana, las cosas parecieron arreglarse por sí solas. Eriol la llamó para invitarla a una fiesta en los jardines de la casa de su madre. Ella le explicaría la situación y le pediría que regresara con ella a su casa para presentárselo a su abuela como prometido, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de tomar en serio su proposición matrimonial. Una vez que su abuela estuviera en el avión, su "compromiso" quedaría roto.

Estaba segura de que Eriol accedería. Él la ayudaría, especialmente cuando supiera que ella no tomaría en serio su precipitada propuesta. Así, todo el mundo estaría feliz. El tren entró en el andén, y cuando Sakura bajó, mantuvo los dedos cruzados, rogando que las cosas salieran bien.

Miró para un lado y para el otro del andén, pero no estaba Eriol. De repente recordó que Eriol la esperaría fuera en su coche.

Al salir tiró su billete, que era solamente de ida, porque se suponía que Eriol la llevaría a casa. Eso era parte del plan.

¿Estás segura de que Eriol te traerá a casa? – había preguntado ansiosamente su abuela – No soportaría la idea de que cruces Londres sola por la noche.

Claro que estoy segura – se rió Sakura – Cuando regrese a casa, estaré oficialmente comprometida en matrimonio. Tal vez hasta triga puesto el anillo.

Se detuvo en el patio de la estación. No estaba el BMW esperándola. El único coche aparcado era un taxi, cuyo chofer estaba leyendo un periódico. El revisor entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Sakura empezó a sentirse molesta. ¿Sería ése un sutil truco de Eriol? No sería raro que hubiera pensado que, si la dejaba esperando, minaría su confianza en sí misma para poder dominarla más fácilmente.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro con impaciencia. ¿Qué haría? ¿Regresar a su casa? ¿Decirle al solitario taxista que la llevara a la casa de los Li? Ella sabía el nombre de la casa, Mansión Pemberley, aunque nunca había estado allí.

Decidió hacer esto último, pero antes de llegar al taxi, entró un Rolls Royce gris plateado en el patio y se detuvo junto a ella. Un chofer de uniforme se bajó y se llevó una mano a la gorra.

¿Señorita Kinomoto? El señor Eriol lamenta mucho no haber podido llegar a tiempo para recogerla, pero la espera en casa – abrió una puerta trasera del coche y Sakura entró. Eso era una molestia, porque ella había planeado aprovechar el trayecto de la estación a la casa para explicarle su plan a Eriol, pero no era posible.

¿Y qué pasaría si Eriol hubiera dicho en serio lo de la noche anterior, si los considerara comprometidos? No parecía probable, pero quizás… Y si era así, podía habérselo dicho a su madre. Los demás invitados estarían especulando acerca de ella… Cualquiera que fuera su intención, ella debía hablar a solas con él.

El Rolls Royce pasó entre dos altos pilares de piedra del portalón, recorrió un largo camino privado y se detuvo delante de una imponente mansión de ladrillo. Elegantes coches estaban aparcados alrededor del patio… Debía de haber unos veinte coches.

Al abrir el chofer la puerta del coche, Eriol bajó corriendo los escalones de la entrada principal. Realmente era atractivo, pensó ella: alto, ágil, con el pelo negro azulado y unos misteriosos ojos azules. Aunque ahora no sonreía; de hecho, parecía bastante nervioso.

Sakura… Que bien que hayas podido venir – le puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un ligero beso en el pelo. Luego se volvió hacia el conductor – Puede guardar el coche, Steve. Mi madre ya no lo necesitará esta noche – enlazó su brazo con el de Sakura y subió con rapidez los escalones para entrar en un gran vestíbulo. Allí pensó Sakura expresar su plan, per él no la dejó y siguió hablando – Lamento mucho no haber podido recibirte en la estación. Siempre hay muchas cosas que atender en una reunión como ésta, mi madre parece considerarme el hombre que hace de todo. Más vale que dejes tu chal, no lo necesitarás en el jardín. Hace mucho calor ahí. – abrió una puerta y casi empujó a Sakura al guardarropa.

Sakura agregó su chal a la pila de elegantes mantones y capas colgados en los respaldos de las sillas y se reunió con Eriol, decidida a intentarlo de nuevo.

Eriol, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que… - pero fue como si no hubiera hablado.

La comida está servida fuera – le puso una mano en la cintura y la empujó a través de varias puertas hasta un largo patio – Vamos antes de que los invitados se coman todo. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y estoy seguro de que tú también. ¿Has comido algo desde mediodía?

Realmente, yo… - Sakura quiso hacer un último intento, pero él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

No estés nerviosa, corazón. Yo tampoco conozco a nadie aquí; casi todos son amigos de mi madre. Ven, vamos.

Sakura suspiró y se dio por vencida. Estaban ya en el jardín, entre los invitados. Dejaría que Eriol le trajera algo de comer y luego le diría que tenían que hablar a solas en algún sitio. Miró a su alrededor. Los invitados estaban de pie en grupos, charlando y riendo, o sentados ante 

pequeñas mesitas. Dos criadas uniformadas pasaban entre los grupos con fuentes llenas de comida. Del patio llegaba una música suave. Los atuendos de las mujeres eran elegantes dentro de su informalidad, y el bonito vestido de Sakura no podía competir con ellos, pero por lo menos Eriol no se avergonzaría de ella.

Ah, ahí está mi madre – dijo Eriol – Ven a conocerla – la llevó hasta un mirador, donde una mujer delgada daba órdenes a una de las criadas. Ésta se alejó y Eriol empujó a Sakura hacia adelante – Mamá, ésta es Sakura Kinomoto. Ya te he hablado de ella.

La señora Li extendió una fría mano y esbozó una sonrisa formal. Parecía tener unos cincuenta y tantos años y obviamente cuidaba de su figura. Estaba elegantemente vestida con un traje pantalón negro, con un ancho cinturón de filigrana de plata y largos pendientes también de plata. Demasiado engalanada para una simple fiesta en el jardín, pensó Sakura.

Me alegro de que Eriol la haya traído, Sakura – dijo la señora con voz arrolladora – Trataremos de que pase una velada agradable.

Gracias – murmuró Sakura. Hasta el momento, no era muy agradable, pensó.

La señora Li recorrió con la vista a sus invitados en el jardín.

Eriol, querido, el coronel y la señora O'Brien no tienen ninguna bebida. Por favor, encárgate de eso, sé buen chico.

Obediente, Eriol desapareció entre la multitud con lo que le pareció a Sakura demasiada prisa. Casi parecía que estaba ansioso por alejarse de ella.

La señora Li apretó la mano de Sakura. Se sentó en un banco de madera, dando unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a ella.

Venga a sentarse aquí, Sakura, y charlaremos un rato.

El corazón de Sakura se fue a los pies. Eso sólo podía significar que Eriol había tomado en serio el compromiso y le había dado la noticia a su madre, la cual, sin duda, no estaría nada complacida. Una simple secretaria no sería una pareja apropiada para uno de los directores de Li e Hijos de Londres, una de las más antiguas y respetadas casas importadoras de vinos del país. Sakura se sentó muy derecha y aguantó una larga inspección de los ojos grises claros de la mujer. De pronto, la señor Li sonrió y su duro semblante se ablandó.

Realmente es usted una joven muy bonita, Sakura. Comprendo por qué mi hijo aprecia tanto sus servicios, si su trabajo como secretaria es igual de impecable, de lo cual estoy segura.

Lo hago lo mejor que puedo – dijo Sakura con rigidez. Ésta era realmente una situación ridícula.

La señora Li le dio un apretón a la mano de Sakura.

No se enoje conmigo; no estoy tratándola con aire condescendiente. Tan sólo me temo que lo que tengo que decirle puede herirla y no me gusta hacerle daño a la gente.

Creo que sé lo que va a decirme y debo…

Por favor, escúcheme primero. Eriol es como yo: muy sensible, y a él tampoco le gusta hacer daño a la gente. Me pidió que le explicara a usted que tal vez le dio una 

impresión equivocada. Es bastante impulsivo, como usted debe saber al trabajar con él, pero él entiende que todavía necesita varios años para abrirse camino en la compañía para poder formalizarse. Como estará en Francia las próximas dos semanas, pensamos que éste era el mejor momento para la ruptura.

Eso era increíble. Eriol le había pedido a su madre que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. Sakura casi se quedó sin habla. La ira empezó a hervir en su interior.

¿La ruptura? ¿Conmigo?

Pues sí, a eso me refiero – la señora Li torció la boca con un gesto que podría ser de compasión – Desde luego, le encontraremos otro empleo y procuraremos que su salario no sea inferior.

Las rodillas de Sakura le temblaban tanto, que casi no podía ponerse de pie, pero hizo un esfuerzo y lo logró. Tendría que controlarse unos minutos más.

¿Podemos aclarar esto, señora Li? ¿Quiere decir que Eriol mismo le pidió que… que interviniera en su nombre?

Sí – asintió la señora Li con pesar – es tan sensible el pobre muchacho.

Sí, ¿verdad? - Sakura miró a los ojos a la mujer mayor, que se había puesto de pie también – Bien, pues muchas gracias por decírmelo, señora Li. Iré a hablar con Eriol y luego tengo que marcharme. Ha sido muy amable por su parte invitarme.

La señora Li parecía menos alta que antes a sus ojos estaban fijos en Sakura con una expresión de alivio en ellos. Probablemente había esperado lágrimas o una súplica histérica.

Sakura buscó a Eriol entre los invitados. Le diría exactamente lo que pensaba de él y luego se iría a su casa. Peo Eriol no se encontraba allí. Sakura cruzó el patio y la habitación siguiente, sin encontrar a Eriol. Por lo visto, Eriol estaba escondiéndose de ella y con razón, pensó, furiosa. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: recogería su chal del guardarropa y se alejaría de ese sitio odioso, donde había sido tan humillada, aunque tuviera que ir a pie hasta la estación.

En el vestíbulo, trató de recordar cuál era la puerta del guardarropa. "Debe ser esta", pensó; pero se equivocó. La puerta se abrió hacia lo que parecía ser un estudio, con estanterías en la pared y unos sillones altos frente a la chimenea. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, cuando algo le golpeó fuertemente en el pie. Bajó la vista y vio una pelota de golf junto a su sandalia blanca. Un hombre de edad, con una calvicie incipiente y algo rechoncho, se acercó a ella.

¡Válgame Dios! Se suponía que esto era un "putt" suave. Espero no haberle hecho daño, jovencita – el señor parecía demasiado amable para pertenecer a esa casa.

Claro que no – Sakura tomó la pelota y se la devolvió al señor – Siento haberlo molestado – se volvió para salir de la habitación, pero el anciano la detuvo.

No es ninguna molestia. Entre y charle conmigo; entonces tendré una excusa para no estar en la fiesta de mi hija en el jardín. – Sakura parecía dudosa, así que él agregó - ¿Buscaba a alguien? ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Pues sí, buscaba a Eriol. No lo encuentro en el jardín. Pero no quiero molestarlo.

No es ninguna molestia. Me hace un favor. Ya estaba aburrido de mi propia compañía. Ahora que estoy retirado del negocio, mi familia piensa que debo encontrar algún pasatiempo, pero algo me dice que el golf no es mi favorito – sonrió con ironía y su arrugado rostro adquirió una expresión benévola y burlona. - ¿A quién tengo el placer de dirigirme?

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Encantado de conocerla, señorita Kinomoto – le estrechó la mano cordialmete. – Usted siéntese y yo iré a buscar a mi nieto Eriol. No me sorprende que no lo haya perdido. Esta casa es un laberinto.

Al salir él de la habitación, Sakura se sentó en uno de los enormes sillones frente a la chimenea. Lágrimas de frustración empezaron a arderle en los ojos. No sólo la habían humillado, sino ahora no había ninguna posibilidad de contar con la ayuda de Eriol para el plan que era tan importante para ella. Ahora no le pediría a Eriol Li absolutamente nada.

De pronto se abrió la puerta detrás de ella y Sakura se hundió más en el sillón, enjugándose los ojos con su pañuelo. Si Eriol la veía llorar, le daría una interpretación equivocada de la situación. Lo primero que oyó fue la voz de Eriol.

Sírveme un trago fuerte, amigo – "no le hablaría así a su abuelo, ¿no?", pensó Sakura. Eriol continuó hablando – Tengo que enfrentarme a Sakura, ahora que mi madre ha hecho su parte, y no me atrae nada la idea. Me siento como un bribón al abandonarla.

Pero es que realmente – dijo una voz grave y divertida – si eres un bribón, ¿no, amigo?

Sakura trató de levantarse pero las piernas no le obedecieron. Tendría que esperar a que los dos hombres terminaran sus bebidas y se fueran. El hombre de la voz profunda dijo:

Aquí tienes: mitad y mitad. Esto es bastante fuerte para ti. No queremos que tu madre piense que su hijito querido se ha portado mal, ¿verdad?

Ah, cállate y deja de fastidiarme – dijo Eriol – Aunque no lo creas, realmente me siento muy mal con lo de Sakura. Anoche… de verdad creí que estaba enamorado de ella.

Una ilusión muy frecuente en ti, muchacho – fue la burlona réplica.

Ah, tú con tus puntos de vista sobre el tema. No sabes lo que es enamorarse.

Sinceramente, espero no saberlo. Me he dado cuenta de que el amor es un sentimiento que complica la vida sin necesidad.

Sakura apretó los puños. ¿Quién era ese canalla que hablaba con Eriol?

La voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Te estás acostando con ella?

No – repuso Eriol con mal humor – por eso es por lo que…

Por eso le dejaste entrever la cuestión del matrimonio, supongo, y luego te acobardaste cuando te despertaste esta mañana y te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho. Entonces fuiste tan débil que tuviste que pedirle ayuda a tu madre para que te sacara del lío… y no por primera vez, me imagino.

Eres muy duro conmigo. ¿Por qué esa actitud tan mojigata? No me digas que nunca has querido llevarte a una chica a la cama.

Madura de una vez, Eriol – se rió el otro – Pero por lo menos no tengo que balancear delante de ellas un anillo de compromiso como cebo. ¿Ya has pensado en lo que vas a hacer con esta chica… Sakura?

¿Hacer con ella?

Sí. Ha estado trabajando como secretaria para ti, ¿no? No sería buena idea conservarla después de este… pequeño fracaso. Y no creo que ella quiera quedarse. ¿Entonces que harás? Ya veo que no lo has pensado. En realidad eres un bribón, Eriol. ¿Y no se te han ocurrido las consecuencias que puede haber? ¿Quieres arrastrar el apellido de la familia por el fango, si ella empieza a contar que la han violado o vende su historia a algún periodista? – la voz grave era cortante.

No digas tonterías – la voz de Eriol tembló levemente – Sakura no lo haría; es una chica decente. Ella no es así.

Realmente eres un niño, Eriol – se oyó una risa cínica – ¿Todavía no has aprendido que todas las chicas son así? Son capaces de cualquier cosa para sacar partido. Pues más te vale que decidas lo que vas a hacer antes de que ella te busque.

Maldita sea – se oyó un gemido de Eriol - ¡Que lio! ¿Qué voy a decirle, Shaoran?

¡Shaoran! Ah, ahora Sakura sabía quien era el otro hombre. Shaoran Li, el presidente y director ejecutivo de la compañía, que ocupaba varias habitaciones en el último piso y a quién casi nunca se le veía en la oficina general. Bien pues ahora ella lo vería de cerca. Sus piernas se movieron solas. Emergió de detrás del sillón y se enfrentó a los dos hombres que estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación.

No será necesario que me digas nada, Eriol – dijo con calma – Ya lo has dicho todo – sus ojos pasaron de Eriol al otro hombre, que estaba apoyado indolentemente contra la estantería, con una copa en la mano y un gesto de diversión.

¡Sakura! – las mejilas de Eriol se tiñeron de un rojo subido y pareció que iba a romper a llorar. Dio un paso hacia adelante Yo no hice… no haría…

Pues ya lo has hecho – dijo Sakura sosegadamente – No voy a disculparme por haber escuchado furtivamente – continuó – porque desde las primeras palabras, supe que iba a oír la verdad de muy buena fuente. No hay nada más que decir. Si alguien me pide un taxi que me lleve a la estación, se lo agradecería.

Desde luego, yo te llevaré – dijo Eriol débilmente, pero el otro hombre pronto se separó de la estantería.

Era más alto de lo que parecía al principio y más moreno. Sus ojos eran como el chocolate y fulguraban bajo unas gruesas pestañas rizadas. Los pómulos prominentes le daban un aspecto demacrado, hambriento. Tenía los hombros muy anchos y un aire de hombre dominante en cualquier situación. Sakura se estremeció. Había algo en él que le daba miedo.

Shaoran miró a Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.

Mira primo – dijo – tu papel en este pequeño drama ya ha terminado. Yo todavía tengo algo que decir, así que llevaré a Sakura a su casa. Vamos, Sakura. ¿Tiene que recoger su abrigo? Saldremos por la puerta lateral, para evitar la gente.

Sakura no se sentía con fuerza para discutir. De todos modos, una mirada a ese hombre la convenció de que eso sería inútil. Él había tomado su decisión y así sería. Pero de ninguna manera le permitiría que la llevara hasta su casa. Insistiría en que la dejara en la estación.

Gracias – dijo con la cabeza en alto, y salió con él sin volverse a mirar a Eriol.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no es mía, es de Marjorie Lewty. Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

**Amor en la Oscuridad**

_Capitulo II_

El coche de Shaoran Li era uno de los elegantes vehículos aparcados en el camino particular de la casa. Instaló a Sakura delante, se quitó la chaqueta, la lanzó al asiento trasero y se sentó junto a ella, dando un portazo. Todos sus movimientos sugerían una franca impaciencia. Obviamente, no disfrutaba de esa desagradable tarea que le había tocado.

Al abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, su brazo rozó el de ella y, para horror de Sakura, sintió una inconfundible excitación, una reacción instintiva al calor corporal que rozó su brazo desnudo a través de la delgada tela de la camisa de él. Apartó su brazo rápidamente. No había conocido a ningún hombre que le provocara una reacción semejante desde su romance con Yukito y eso había terminado dos años atrás. Claro que Shaoran Li era un tipo moreno, pensativo, que atraía a las mujeres sin esfuerzo… pero no tenía ningún interés en ella, se tranquilizó. La llevaría a la estación y eso sería lo último que supiera de él.

En cuanto estuvieron en la carretera, él preguntó bruscamente:

¿Dónde queda su casa?

Con que me deje en la estación del tren, estará bien para mí – repuso ella rápidamente.

¿Dónde queda su casa? – repitió él como si ella no hubiera hablado.

Watford – dijo ella, pensando que eso bastaría. Su casa quedaba bastante lejos como para quitarle a él las ganas de llevarla.

¿Watford? ¿Y cómo piensa llegar allí?

Fácil. Tren, meto, tren y unos minutos caminando.

Estaba a las afueras del pueblo, pero él pasó el letrero que señalaba la estación, sin tomar ese camino.

Ese es el itinerario más estúpido que he oído. No creerá que voy a dejarla que ande vagando por Londres sola por la noche, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué no? – dijo ella, ignorando el tono dictatorial en su voz – Y no pienso ponerme a vagar por Londres.

No, porque yo no pienso permitírselo. Es demasiado llamativa, con ese vestido.

¿Por qué la halagaba de pronto? Debía de haber recordado que ella podría representarle problemas a Eriol y empañar el inmaculado nombre de Li e Hijos.

Conozco Watford bastante bien – dijo él - ¿Cuál e la dirección?

No tenía sentido discutir y ella empezaba a sentirse cansada. Le dio la dirección y él gruñó, satisfecho.

Sé exactamente dónde es eso. Ahora tengo una idea. Hay una hostería bastante decente en el camino. Nos detendremos allí y comeremos algo.

Yo no…

¿No tiene hambre? Pues yo sí. No he comido nada desde el desayuno y conduciré con más seguridad si tengo algún alimento en el estómago. Porque tengo la intención de llevarla hasta su casa, ¿sabe, señorita…? Me temo que no recuerdo su apellido.

Kinomoto – más le valía aceptar, porque él simplemente ignoraría sus protestas, dado su carácter despótico. Además, la familia Li le debía una comida antes de dejar la compañía y nada la convencería de quedarse a trabajar allí, ahora.

La hostería estaba limpia e iluminada. Las salchichas bien asadas a la parrilla, las patatas crujientes y doradas. Sakura se sorprendió de tener hambre. Pidió agua mineral para beber y Shaoran hizo lo mismo; él tenía que conducir, le aclaró. Eso encajaba en su personaje, pensó Sakura con diversión; era un hombre formal. Terminaron la cena con café y regresaron al coche.

Muchas gracias – dijo Sakura cortésmente – Estaba muy bueno.

Casi no habían hablado durante la cena. No había nada que decir, ¿o si? Shaoran Li sólo estaba salvando el honor de la familia, llevándola a su casa.

Me alegro – dijo él, y le abrió la puerta del coche.

Ella entró rápidamente y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, antes de que hubiera peligro de que se rozaran sus brazos. Cuando él se acomodó en el asiento, puso un cd en el estéreo y la agradable música de Mozart llenó el coche. Shaoran se relajó, tarareando la melodía mientras conducía con completa confianza a través del creciente tráfico.

Las luces del camino se le borraron a Sakura cuando empezó a preocuparse por lo que le iba a decir a su abuela cuando llegara a casa. Sería una desilusión terrible si tuviera que cancelar sus vacaciones, pero Sakura conocía a su abuela. Tenía una voluntad resuelta bajo su dulce y amable exterior y no iba a cambiar de opinión sobre algo que pudiera poner en peligro el bienestar y la seguridad de Sakura.

Cuando su hija y su yerno murieron en un accidente automovilístico, volviendo a casa de un concierto, al celebrar su décimo aniversario de bodas, no dudó en abandonar su trabajo como directora de una escuela secundaria para poder dedicar su vida a criar a la pequeña Sakura, de dos años. Cosa que hizo con amor y disciplina durante los siguientes veinte años.

Al irse acercando a Watfored, el ánimo de Sakura decaía cada vez más. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora? ¿Cómo podía encontrar la manera de no correr peligro? No conocía a nadie lo suficiente como par sugerirle que la alojara durante un mes. ¿Un hotel? Eso era muy caro y la abuela nunca lo aceptaría. Triste y frustrada, Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz.

Al mismo tiempo, Shaoran giró hacia un camino lateral y se detuvo junto a la verja. Él apagó el motor y Sakura volvió la cabeza. ¿Qué intenciones tenía él? No iría a hacerle proposiciones amorosas, después de todo lo que había sucedido. No podía ser tan estúpido como para eso.

Él estaba reclinado en su rincón, con los ojos entornados, mirándola fijamente.

Eriol no merece sus lágrimas, ¿sabe? – dijo, y ella sintió alivió al no oír una insinuación en su voz - ¿Está usted muy decepcionada?

Claro que sí – repuso ella brevemente. Otra respuesta sería muy complicada de explicar. Y desde luego, era verdad. Sí estaba decepcionada, pero no por la conducta de Eriol. Ya casi le había olvidado.

¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora, señorita Kinomoto?

¿Hacer? ¿Acerca de qué?

Yo pensaba sus planes para el futuro.

¿Parecía él algo preocupado o era su imaginación? Pensó Sakura.

Bueno, no me atrae nada la idea de quedarme sin trabajo – dijo con aspereza – Pero, aun así, nunca volvería a trabajar para Li e Hijos.

Sí – dijo él lentamente – Me imaginé que tendría usted esa opinión de nuestra compañía y es una opinión que no me agrada nada. Nosotros tenemos muy buen nombre y creo que tenemos la reputación de tratar a nuestro personal con equidad siempre. Desde luego, este asunto no es estrictamente laboral, pero… - sacó de un bolsillo interior una chequera y una pluma de oro.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad. ¿No había fin para las humillaciones que le infligía la familia Li?

¿Está pensando en darme dinero para librarse de mí, señor Li?

¿Para librarme de usted? ¿De qué habla? Sólo pensaba ayudarla con algo hasta que encontrara otro empleo.

¿Está seguro de que no pensaba en disuadirme de la idea de publicar de alguna revista una picante historia escandalosa acerca de uno de sus directores? – pregunta ella con exagerada dulzura. Se hizo el silencio y ella supo que había dado en el blanco – No quiero su dinero, señor Li – continuó – y considero que me está insultando a ofrecérmelo.

Él se encogió de hombros y guardó la chequera.

Lo que usted diga – su voz era glacial y parecía cansado de esa situación. Se enderezó en su asiento – Bien infórmeme si puedo serle de alguna ayuda en lo que sea.

Un momento – dijo Sakura vivamente cuando él iba a arrancar el coche. De pronto, se le había ocurrido una idea. Era una idea loca, pero valía la pena intentarlo – Ha dicho "en lo que sea", ¿no?

Lo que sea razonable – sin duda él pensaba en referencias, contactos personales, algo así.

¿Para salvaguardar la reputación del nombre de Li? – agregó ella con un poco de malicia.

¿Y bien? – preguntó él con suspicacia.

Ella vaciló unos instantes y finalmente decidió.

¿Está usted casado, señor Li?

¡Qué Dios me libre! – estalló él. Luego recobró su sangre fría – Espero que no sugiera usted que ocupe ya el lugar de mi primo como su prometido – dijo con ironía.

De hecho, eso era lo que le iba a sugerir – dijo ella llanamente.

Hubo un segundo de tenso silencio. Luego rugió él con furia:

¿Qué?

Sakura sintió que el miedo le encogía el estómago. Había esperado que él se riera de su atroz sugerencia y luego podrían hablar. Eso significaría que él no era tan arrogante y cínico. Pero por lo visto, ella le había supuesto un sentido del humor que no poseía.

No he querido decir… - titubeó.

¡Salga de mi coche, ahora mismo! Puede irse sola a su casa – se inclinó delante de ella y abrió su puerta violentamente.

Realmente aterrorizada, Sakura se apartó y puso un pie en el suelo; se volvió una vez más.

Por favor, escúcheme…

¡Salga de aquí, vamos! – gritó él.

Sakura tropezó y el otro pie se le atascó con el cinturón. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces sobre el camino. Trató de levantarse, pero la cabeza le daba de vueltas y volvió a caer. Oyó cerca de sus oídos la vibración del motor. ¿Iba él a irse dejándola allí tirada? Casi esperaba que así fuera. Pero, en cambio, advirtió su sombra sobre ella.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está herida?

Váyase – gritó ella, histérica – Déjeme sola – se tocó la frente y sus dedos encontraron algo pegajoso. Estaba muriéndose… ese hombre la había matado.

No se mueva – ordenó él, y ella sintió sus dedos sobre las piernas y sus brazos. Luego le tocó la frente y ella soltó un grito – ¡Dios mío! – murmuró él, y le apartó el pelo del rostro con suavidad. Luego, ella sintió un contacto suave sobre la herida. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Ella agitó los brazos, tratando de alejarlo – ¡Estese quieta!

Sakura se quedó mirando el farol que había sobre su cabeza. Éste empezó a girar lentamente, luego se tambaleó y giró para el otro lado. Sakura empezó a sentir nauseas. El hombre que estaba a su lado le hablaba, pero ella no entendía lo que él decía. Después de eso, ya no supo más.

Todo estaba silencioso e inmóvil. El coche debía de haberse detenido. Sakura abrió los ojos cautelosamente. Se volvió un poco y vio, en la penumbra, el rostro de su abuela, en casa. ¡Que alivio!

¿Qué ha sucedido? – susurró.

Shh, querida, no trates de hablar – la voz de la abuela era bondadosa, como siempre – Has tenido una mala caída, pero pronto estarás bien. Te ha visto el médico ha dicho que estarás como nueva en dos o tres días. Quiere que tomes estas pastillas.

Recuerdos confusos de enfermedades infantiles flotaron en la mente de Sakura y de la abuela, siempre alegre, cariñosa y optimista. Sakura, obediente como cuando era niña, abrió la boca y la abuela le colocó dos pastillas y le puso un vaso de agua junto a los labios. Con trabajo, Sakura se las tragó.

¡Aj! – trató de sonreírle a la abuela, pero ésta se acercaba y se alejaba de un modo muy raro. Había algo, algo importante. Ah, sí, lo recordó – No debes… perder… el avión, abuela – balbuceó.

Claro que no lo perderé; ya está todo arreglado – le dio una palmadita en al mano – Ahora, duérmete y no te preocupes.

Agradecida, Sakura cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, el sol brillaba a través de la cortina. Sakura se quedó acostada quieta, mirando el techo. El martilleo de la cabeza se había vuelto un dolor sordo y poco a poco empezó a reunir recuerdos de la noche anterior: la fiesta, la escena en el estudio, el recorrido en coche… Se estremeció. De pronto, todo se aclaró. Ese horrible hombre… no quería recordarlo. Oyó que se abría la puerta y sonrío, volviendo la cabeza con cuidado.

Abue… - empezó a decir, y se detuvo en seco. No era el rostro de su querida abuela el que se inclinaba sobre ella. Era el sombrío e inescrutable rostro de Shaoran Li.

Sakura trató de gritar, pero no le salió ningún sonido. Era como una pesadilla. Volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada, lejos de esos ojos marrones.

Todo está bien; no tiene por qué tener miedo. No voy a hacerle daño – su voz era profunda, apacible, sin ninguna emoción.

¿Dónde está mi abuela?

Su abuela ha ido de compras antes de que cierren. No tardará. Dejó preparado el té. Dijo que usted querría tomarlo cuando despertara. Quédese quieta, voy a traérselo – y salió de la habitación.

Ella ni trató de pensar, de entender lo que sucedía. Tal vez su mente empezaría a funcionar cuando tomara el té. Oyó ruido de platos en la cocina y pronto estuvo de regreso de Shaoran con una bandeja. La puso sobre el tocador.

He traído una taza par mí también – comentó - ¿Cómo le gusta… con leche, azúcar?

Leche, sí; azúcar, no – no diría "por favor". No le debía a ese hombre ninguna cortesía… había tratado de matarla. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente de matarla, pero pudo haber sucedido.

El sirvió una taza de té y la puso sobre el escritorio, junto a ella. Sakura se incorporó en la cama. Cada movimiento le dolía, pero no iba a demostrar que necesitaba ayuda. Realmente se moriría si él la tocaba, pensó dramáticamente. Se tomó el té y miró a Shaoran, que se había sentado en una silla, junto a la cama, con su taza en la mano. Parecía sentirse cómodo. Sakura reunió fuerzas.

Quiero saber por qué está usted aquí, qué hace en mi casa, preparando el té y hablando de mi abuela, como fuera alguien de la familia.

Él terminó el té antes de contestar. Luego dijo:

Bueno, supongo que lo soy, en cierta forma, como su novio.

¿Mi novio? – jadeó ella.

Él continuó con esa profunda y controlada voz que parecía hipnotizar a Sakura.

Eso es lo que usted quería, ¿no? ¿Lo que iba a sugerir cuando tan descortésmente la eché de mi coche? Que me hiciera pasar por su novio, para que su abuela no tuviera que cancelar su viaje a Japón por el peligro de dejarla sola aquí.

Sakura dejó su taza y se hundió contra los cojines.

¿Qué es usted? – preguntó débilmente - ¿Lleva consigo una bola de cristal?

No es necesario una. Cuando la traje a casa anoche, su abuela me llamó Eriol y dio por hecho que estábamos comprometidos. Con usted inconsciente en mis brazos, no era momento de explicaciones. Teníamos que avisar a un médico rápidamente. Por fortuna, lo encontré en casa y lo traje. Fue un gran alivio que no encontrara ninguna herida física, excepto la de la cabeza. Dijo que usted pronto recobraría el conocimiento y dejó unas pastillas para que durmiera. Y todo sucedió tal como él predijo. Cuando usted se quedó dormida, su abuela y yo tuvimos una larga charla. Creo que le caí bien – añadió con abominable presunción.

Supongo que usted inventó una historia para explicar el accidente – dijo Sakura – No lo apreciaría mucho, si supiera la verdad.

Tal vez lo entendería, si supiera toda la historia y cómo usted deliberadamente me provocó. Un hombre puede aguantar hasta cierto punto. Después de eso, tiene que protegerse, aun cuando tengo que usar… un comportamiento poco caballeroso.

No sé a qué se refiere – Sakura cerró los ojos con fatiga.

¿No? ¿De veras? ¿Cuántos años tiene, Sakura?

Veintidós.

Yo pensaría que toda chica… - empezó a decir; luego añadió con su tono irónico – Debe de haber llevado una vida muy protegida – ella no tenía fuerzas para discutir con él y él continuó – Y bien. ¿Qué va a pasar? Estoy dispuesto a pasar por su novio por el momento, para que su abuela no cambie de planes. Me dijo que usted la convenció de que se fuera, pero creo que tiene muchos deseos de ver a su familia en Tokio y puede no tener otra oportunidad.

Sakura miró el impasible rostro con curiosidad.

Me gustaría saber por qué me hace ese ofrecimiento. Seguramente no por la bondad de su corazón.

Ah, no – él sonrió, sin humor – mi corazón no me impulsa a hacer actos altruistas. No, es una cuestión de conciencia. Creo que mi familia no la ha tratado bien y me gustaría poner las cosas en orden.

Ya veo – dijo ella lentamente – Muy bien, acepto su oferta como un convenio de negocios. Tengo un gran deseo de que mi abuela tenga sus vacaciones; se las merece. Ha sido maravillosa conmigo – no se dio cuenta de que su voz era suave y sus ojos azules fulguraban de ternura.

Entonces estamos de acuerdo – dijo él bruscamente – trataré de representar mi papel de un modo convincente.

El dolor de cabeza de Sakura estaba empeorando. Pensar era demasiado esfuerzo. Apoyó la cabeza en el cojín y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que Shaoran se fuera, pero él seguía allí, sin hablar. Entonces, se oyó la puerta de entrada y los pasos de la abuela en la escalera.

Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió al entrar su abuela en la habitación. Llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas, envueltas en papel celofán.

Ya te has despertado, cariño. Has dormido bastante bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mucho mejor, gracias, abuela. Me levantaré dentro de un rato.

Ah, no – dijeron al mismo tiempo la abuela y Shaoran. Luego dijo la abuela con firmeza – El médico dijo que estuvieras dos días en cama.

Como precaución contra una conmoción – añadió Shaoran.

La abuela puso las flores en las manos de Shaoran.

Éstas son las mejores que he encontrado – dijo – No tenían rojas.

Muchas gracias, le estoy muy agradecido – le sonrió de un modo simpático.

¡Así que sí sabía sonreír! Pero no a ella, pensó Sakura. Pero se equivocó. Él se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa aún más cautivadora y los negros ojos brillantes.

Para ti, cariño – dijo – con todo mi amor – y se inclinó hacia ella.

¡Cielos! La iba a besar. El cuerpo de Sakura se puso tenso al bajar él los labios sobre los de ella. Eso era algo que tendría que tolerar, si iban a tranquilizar a la abuela, y Sakura odiaba los engaños. "Todo por una buena causa", se dio ánimos, y mantuvo la boca bien cerrada.

Pero Shaoran no iba a aceptar un beso simbólico. Le mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, pero fue bastante para que ella abriera la boca y luego el beso se hizo más profundo. Al encontrar la lengua de Shaoran la de ella, Sakura sintió un estremecimiento y su cuerpo se relajó. Oyó la rápida respiración de Shaoran y luego el cerró una mano sobre un seno, haciendo que se aceleraran sus latidos y su espalda se arqueara involuntariamente. Rodeó el cuello de Shaoran con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que él debía pensar de ella y susurró en su oído:

¿Esto es bastante convincente? – no iba a dejarle pensar que realmente la había perturbado. Él tenía los tibios labios en su cuello.

Por ahora – susurró él, y sus palabras sonaron como una amenaza. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Tenía él la intención de darle su merecido por haberlo metido en es situación? Si era así, estaba equivocado. En cuanto la abuela estuviera en el avión, Shaoran Li podía desaparecer de escena. Shaoran se enderezó y Sakura vio que la abuela se había retirado diplomáticamente y miraba por la ventana – Y ahora, me teo que tengo que dejarte – dijo él con fingido disgusto, cuando la abuela regresó junto a la cama – No sabes el alivio que siento que ya estés mucho mejor. Estaba dispuesto a cancelar mi viaje a París, pero dado que están las cosas, supongo que puedo ir. La abuela te cuidará y yo telefonearé todos los días para saber el informe del médico – Skaura lo escuchaba a medias. Ese beso la había alterado demasiado. – Estaré de regreso el jueves – le decía Shaoran a la abuela – con bastante tiempo para llevarla al aeropuerto de Heatrow. Para entonces, espero que tú estés bastante bien par ir también, Sakura. Ahora, debo marcharme… Au revoir, amor mío – besó a Sakura de nuevo, pero esta vez brevemente.

Lo acompañaré – dijo la abuela. Tomó las flores y bajó con él.

Estuvo de regreso antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de reordenar sus caóticos pensamientos. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que era ella la que había sido embaucada en esa absurda situación y no Shaoran, pero no sabía por qué. De todos modos, el resultado era que quedaba asegurado el viaje de la abuela. La señora puso el florero con las rosas sobre el escritorio junto a Sakura.

¿Verdad que son preciosas? Shaoran me pidió que saliera a comprarlas, porque él quería estar aquí cuando despertaras. No quería irse sin estar seguro de que realmente estabas consciente.

¿Quieres decir que… ha estado aquí toda la noche?

Sí; nos turnamos para estar junto a ti – la abuela se sentó en el borde de la cama – Ha sido un modo muy traumático de conocer a tu futuro marido, Sakura, pero en una crisis es cuando mejor se conoce a la gente, y estoy segura de que has elegido muy bien. Él ha estado maravilloso.

Sakura murmuró algo que podía parecer una expresión de placer. Suponía que debía empezar a representar su papel en la farsa que acababan de convenir Shaoran y ella. No sería muy difícil si él iba a estar fuera los siguientes días y solo tenía que volver a verlo cuando él llegara para llevar a la abuela al aeropuerto. Después de eso, podían separarse, él con el honor satisfecho y ella con su problema solucionado.

Como estabas profundamente dormida – continuó la abuela – tuvimos tiempo para charlar y tomar un café. Pobre hombre, estaba muy preocupado cuando te trajo a casa, anoche. Salió rápidamente y trajo al médico y sintió un gran alivio cuando le dijeron que te pondrías bien. Está muy enamorado de ti, cariño.

Si la abuela supiera la verdad, pensó Sakura, recordando cómo la había tratado él la noche anterior.

Al principio, fue una confusión – siguió diciendo la abuela – No debí de entender bien el nombre. Yo creí que dijiste Eriol, no Shaoran. Mi sordera debe de haber empeorado. Él fue tan comprensivo cuando le conté lo de la chica que fue atacada…, todavía no han encontrado al criminal…, y que no podía irme el miércoles y dejarte sola aquí. Así que él ha telefoneado a la agencia de viajes esta mañana y ha arreglado que cambiaran mi vuelo para el viernes; así todo queda arreglado. Estoy segura de que para entonces tú ya te sentirás bien y podrás ir a llevarme al aeropuerto con Shaoran. Pero si todavía no estás bastante bien, Shaoran se quedará contigo y su secretaria me llevará al aeropuerto y me acompañará hasta el avión – sonrió – Es muy útil tener bastante dinero, a veces, ¿verdad? Especialmente en una emergencia. Y Shaoran es tan considerado. Hasta insistió en pedir un taxi que me llevara a la floristería – suspiró de placer.

El condenado hombre evidentemente había hecho todo lo posible por cautivar a la abuela y ganarse su confianza, y lo había logrado. Sakura se enojó al pensar en la decepción que sufriría la abuela cuando supiera que el "compromiso" había sido roto. Le empezó a doler la cabeza de nuevo, al preguntarse cómo podría seguir fingiendo el mes en que su abuela estuviera fuera. Ah, tendría que hacerlo sobre la marcha, pensó, fatigada. Ahora, ya no podía pensar más.

Voy a dormirme otra vez – le dijo a la abuela, y ésta le arregló los cojines, puso un vaso con agua sobre la mesilla, cerró bien las cortinas y salió de la habitación par ir a preparar una buena cena para la paciente.

Sakura se quedó acostada, oliendo el aroma de las rosas. Shaoran realmente había entrado en el espíritu del juego, pensó con ironía. Ese beso… Un temblor involuntario la dominó. Exasperaba que él no considerara necesario besarla así con mucha frecuencia.

¿O esperaba que sí lo hiciera?

"Déjalo ya, tonta, y olvida a ese hombre. Tú sabes que lo odias."

Pero, cuando empezaba a dormirse, comprendió que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, no sería fácil olvidar a Shaoran Li.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado sus reviews... espero poder satisfacer sus espectativas.


End file.
